The Prince & The Falcon
by Powerfulweak
Summary: Castiel's dream is fulfilled when he is cast as a face character at Disney World, playing the first "Gay Prince" in the company's history. Too bad he's paired with Dean Winchester.


_**Written as a gift for Supernaturallynoble as part of my 1K Giveaway on Tumblr.**_

Castiel sits in the waiting area of the Disney World Casting Offices, twisting his sudoku book between his fingers. Since he was three-years-old and set foot on Main Street USA for the first time, Castiel has wanted to work at Walt Disney World. He didn't care if it was as a cashier or a ride operator or the guy who cleans up the puke outside Space Mountain, he just wants to spend every day at the "Happiest Place on Earth".

Hell, it was the reason he moved to Orlando in the first place.

Playing a Face Character though, was the dream, and when he heard about Disney's first "Gay Princes", he knew the role he wanted.

"The Prince and the Falcon" had, of course, been a major hit: A love story featuring the first openly homosexual couple in an animated Disney film. The story was rich and in-depth and the characters were flawed but ultimately likeable. There had been some backlash from family groups, but it didn't seem to have any effect on the film's success.

Castiel had scoured Disney's casting site for months, hoping soon the notice would go up for either of the princes, Maurizio or Pietro. He'd almost given up hope when Gabe had showed up with a newspaper announcement.

He had prepared a song, just in case ("Go the Distance" from _Hercules_) and found a Beckett Monologue. His first audition was relatively basic, just a cattle call-style audition in front of a camera with a single scripted scene.

The second one was more extensive, lasting almost two hours, in which Castiel received actual direction. It also required a lot of improvisation since he was given no script for that round.

When he got his third callback, his roommate Gabriel had preemptively shoved a paper bag in his face in case of hyperventilating or vomiting.

Unlike the first two rounds, the waiting area this time is empty, save for one other guy. He looks much different from Castiel, with lighter hair and freckled golden skin. Castiel finds himself strangely fascinated with the guy. He's has the good looks that you expect in a prince, but there is a rough edge to him as well that you see less often.

The office door opens and a older man steps out.

"Dean?" He calls out. The golden-freckled guy stands up.

"Here," he says, lifting his hand. Castiel watches as Dean follows the man into the office. Castiel turns his attention back to his twisted sudoku book when a second door opens.

"Castiel?" A dark-haired woman says. Castiel rises to his feet with a smile.

"That's me," he says. The woman walks toward him, extending her hand.

"I'm Hannah, one of the casting associates. Pleasure to meet you," she says. "Please follow me." Castiel follows her into the room to see only a mostly empty desk and two chairs placed opposite each other.

"Please have a seat," Hannah says. "Now Castiel, this is going to be very casual. I just want to have a conversation with you."

"Alright," Castiel says with a cautious nod. Hannah smiles curtly.

"Now, first off, tell me about why you want to work at Disney World." Castiel breaths a sigh of relief; this is an easy question to answer. He launches into his first visit to the park and how his best family memories were the annual trip they took to Florida. He talks about how his father worked double shifts for 8 months out of the year to give his kids their dream vacation. He talks about how he and his brothers and sisters would act along with the movies that played on a continuous loop in their living room. Castiel admits with some embarrassment that he would throw the biggest fit if he couldn't play the prince.

"Who was your favorite?" Hannah asks with genuine interest.

"Eric, until I was seven," Castiel answers without hesitation, "and then Arthur once I discovered 'Sword in the Stone.'"

"Interesting," Hannah mumbles, making a note on her pad. "So tell me, why are you interested in playing a character from 'The Prince and the Falcon?'" Is there one in particular you feel more of a… kinship to?" Hannah asks, watching Castiel curiously. Castiel considers this and bites at his lip.

"Pietro," Castiel answers after a moment. Hannah sits up in surprise and makes a small note on her pad.

"Really? That's intriguing," she says. "Most people would probably answer Maurizio." Castiel shakes his head.

"Maurizio's a wonderful character but, he's just…. He's all swagger, you know what I mean?" He offers.

"Most of our princes are," Hannah counters with a soft laugh. "Flynn Rider, Naveen… Aladdin?"

"Yeah, but it's different with Maurizio," Castiel argues gently. "All those other guys are trying to mask pain and rejection. Even Naveen is hiding his insecurities just below the surface. There's none of that with Maurizio. He's confident even when he shouldn't be. He leaps before he looks, literally! Like… Like a Medieval Han Solo." Hannah chuckles loudly at that.

"I can see what you mean," she replies. "So why do you relate so well to Pietro then?" Castiel tilts his head and thinks for a moment.

"Pietro has always been at other people's beckon call. He's never known where he belongs, but he knows he craves the freedom outside of the two worlds he bridges. He wasn't comfortable in the forest or in the kingdom. He had to make some hard choices, but in the end he's happier for it." Castiel takes a deep breath and rubs at his neck.

"I… I went through a similar thing when I said I wanted to be an actor," Castiel admits. "My dad tried to get me to go into medicine like him, and my mom kept telling me I would never get a job and… well, for the last five years, it's been difficult, but I haven't given up on it. I refuse to." Hannah leans back in her chair, looking at Castiel with a strange little smile.

"You seem to know a lot about these characters," Hannah says. Castiel laughs awkwardly.

"I… might be a little obsessed with Disney movies," he admits. "Especially _The Falcon and The Prince_. I think I listened to 'The Bond We Share' on repeat for two months when it first came out." Hannah nods to herself and makes another note.

"Do you mind waiting here for a moment?" She asks, rising to her feet. Castiel nods and Hannah walks out the door.

He sits there in silence, nervousness slowly bleeding back into his veins. A moment later the door opens and the freckled guy from the waiting area steps inside.

"Hello?" Castiel says "Um… Can I help you?" The guy glances around the room.

"That Frank guy told me to come in here," he says.

"Oh," Castiel responds, going quiet again. They stay like that in awkward silence until the guy (Dean, Castiel remembers) walks around the desk and sits down in the chair previously vacated by Hannah.

"Uh, I don't think you should sit there, " Castiel says. Dean turns and glares at him.

"What?" He asks.

"The lady who was doing the interview, that's where she was sitting," Castiel explains. "She might be back soon."

"Yeah, well, she isn't here now and I'm tired of standing," Dean grouses. "Unless you want to give up your chair?" He lifts a brow in Castiel's direction. Castiel purses his mouth in annoyance, but doesn't say anything. Dean snorts and settles into the chair.

He begins making noises with his mouth, small clicks and whistles to the beat of a song only he can hear. Castiel's nerves are already frayed and the irritating noise isn't helping.

"Can you not do that?" He asks as politely as he can manage. Dean gives him a long hard look and holds his hands up in a defensive gesture. Castiel bites at his cuticles, trying to distract himself.

"So," Dean says. "You're up for this prince thing too then?" Castiel looks at Dean, blinking absently.

"Uh, yeah," he answers. "You?" Dean nods.

"Yeah," Dean says, scooting down into the chair. "Going to try and squeeze my pretty little ass into a pair of tights I guess." He glances at Castiel and then down at his hands.

"What did that poor book ever do to you?" He asks, pointing down toward Castiel's lap. He looks down at his battered Sudoku book.

"Ah, I guess I'm a little nervous," he admits.

"Why?" Dean asks. Castiel stares at Dean, dumbfounded by the ridiculousness of the question.

"Because this is the biggest audition of my career so far. Anyone would be nervous," Castiel states slowly. He narrows his eyes at Dean. "How come you aren't?"

"Are you kidding me?" Dean asks. "I mean, look at me. I've got this in the bag." Castiel takes the opportunity to take a long look at Dean, and he sees exactly why Dean made it this far. With his golden brown hair, grassy green eyes, and cheekbones cut from marble, Dean looks like he lept off an animators drawing board.

"So you think just because you look the part, you're going to get the role?" Castiel asks bitterly. "Are you even an actor?" Dean laughs.

"Come on, this isn't acting," he replies. "We're going to walk around in costume, take a couple photos, give little kids high-fives, and hit a on few MILFs. Hey, maybe even a DILF or two, if I'm lucky." He winks lewdly, and Castiel can only roll his eyes. If he loses out on his dream job to Freckles the Farm Boy, he might as well quit acting and return to Pontiac.

"Well, I hate to break it to you," Castiel snarks, "but there is more to it than that. We are going to be the living, breathing embodiment of these characters as far as most kids are concerned, and you are in for a rude awakening if you think that all you have to do is flash a sexy smile." Castiel doesn't realize what he said until he sees the wide smile crosses Dean's face.

"You think my smile is sexy?" Dean asks coyly. He stands from the chair and walks around the desk, perching himself on the edge and leaning toward Castiel. "'Anything else you would like to share?" Castiel's mouth hangs open dumbly, when the door of the office opens abruptly and Hannah walks in with the gray-haired man. Dean sits up straight, his demeanor changed completely.

"Hello Castiel, Dean," Hannah says, holding her hands behind her back. "We're sorry to leave you alone like this, but we wanted to get an honest interaction between you two and we were _not _disappointed." Castiel and Dean both look at them in confusion.

"Because being a park character is unscripted," Frank explains, "the chemistry between the actors, especially if they are playing romantic partners, is vital."

"You were watching us?!" Dean blurts out. He quickly glances around to the room until his eyes fall on a black orb hanging from the ceiling. "Son of a bitch!"

"We just wanted to get an idea if you two could react as your characters would," Hannah offers with a reassuring smile. "Congratulations. You are now Disney cast members." Castiel stands stock-still in shock.

"Are you serious?" He murmurs. Hannah gives a short nod before Castiel throws his arms around her in glee, repeating 'Thank you' over and over again.

"Kick ass!" Dean says with a laugh. Castiel takes a step and glances back at Dean, realizing that he is going to have to spend every day with this irritating (and irritatingly cute) guy.

* * *

As bad as Castiel thought working with Dean Winchester would be, it is so much worse. It turns out that he knows Jo, the girl cast as Rapunzel. She put in a good word for him so he was fast-tracked through the audition process. Castiel thinks this was an awful mistake.

For one thing, he is always late. Every single day, Castiel is already fully in costume and makeup, waiting for Dean. The rule is that they must always be together if they are not backstage, and Castiel hates rushing through the tunnels beneath the park to get to the designated meet &amp; greet spots. When Dean does show up, his costume is a wreck and Castiel has to try and fix it as they hoof it across the park.

Then there is the fact that Dean is a shameless flirt. If it's on two legs, Dean is going to try to find a way to get between them: Moms, Dads, Grandmas, and even the guy in the Minnie Mouse costume that one time. More than once, Dean has disappeared only for Castiel to discover him and a half-dressed Princess tucked away in one of the service tunnels beneath the park.

The worst of it is… Dean is amazing; he's charming and outgoing. He's not even acting, he's just naturally in character. Guests just adore him, and Castiel can't help but feel a twinge of envy at the attention he receives.

Despite Castiel's annoyance with Dean tardiness and general lasciviousness, they have managed to work out a system when in front of the guests: Dean handles the outgoing and older kids, play sword fighting and chasing them around the park, while Castiel works with the quieter and younger group, giving hugs and telling stories.

Castiel and Dean wave and greet the crowd that has gathered at the meeting spot in Fantasyland. Castiel catches sight of their handler Victor out of the corner of his vision giving them an exasperated stink eye. Of course, they are late again and Castiel and Dean are going to catch hell from their supervisor for it. Castiel winces and gives an apologetic shrug. Dean takes a step forward, throwing his arms out wide.

"Good Morrow, my subjects," Dean announces loudly with a sweeping bow. The children shriek and cheer. Dean draws his sword with a flourish, "For the Kingdom!"

"For the Kingdom!" The crowd parrots back. A group of children squeal with delight and charge after Dean. Castiel bites back an amused smile in spite of himself. Dean does have fun with the role, there's no doubt with that. He feels a hand on his arm and turns to see Victor frowning at him.

"You're late," he hisses into Castiel's ear. "And how many times do I have to tell him that you two need to _stick together?_ He can't go gallivanting around the park all willy-nilly." He shakes his head shortly and shrugs again.

"I try and tell him," Castiel replies. He arches his back and rolls his shoulders, grimacing at the weight of the harness carrying the heavy brown-black wings.

"Like I'm supposed to believe that," Victor mutters. He steps back just as a small hand tugs on the knee of Castiel's britches. He kneels down and greets a 2-year-old girl daintily dressed like Snow White.

Within a few minutes, Castiel has a dozen children gathered around him. They stare at him with big eyes and ask him questions about his wings.

"Are you really a falcon?" A small boy in a too-large Goofy hat asks.

"I am indeed," Castiel answers. He rolls his shoulders, the harness wings shuddering in response. It's a simple move, but it always causes oohs and ahs throughout the crowd. One little girl jumps to her feet and is on Castiel in a second, grabbing at the wings and knocking him off his center of gravity. Castiel can feel himself tipping backwards off his heels. He searches frantically for Victor. He is usually able to keep Castiel on his feet so he doesn't get trampled by kindergarteners, but he's nowhere to be seen.

"Now, now, don't pull at Pietro's wings," a familiar voice orders gently. Castiel looks up to see Dean moving the kids away. Castiel takes a proffered hand and gets to his feet.

"I was fine," he lies under his breath.

"Looked to me like you needed a little rescuing," Dean grins. "Just doing my job." Castiel opens his mouth to say something pithy and sarcastic, but Dean turns his attention back to the children. He draws his sword once more, commanding them to march. Castiel shakes his head and turns back to his tiny group, settling them down for a story.

"_Just doing my job."_ Who the hell does Dean think he is?

* * *

The Meet &amp; Greet wraps, up and the stream of guests has narrows to a trickle. Castiel wipes at his brow with his sleeve, praying that his make-up will last through the day's humidity. He can see Victor talking up a guest, no doubt putting out some sort of fire. Castiel glances around for Dean, but he's no where to be seen.

"Oh yeah? Say that again!" Dean's growl rises above the noises of the park. "Say that to my damn face!" Castiel rushes toward the the sound of Dean's voice. He finds him, thankfully, in an inlet away from public view, two seconds away from getting the shit kicked out of him by a pair of skeezy rednecks.

"You wanna call someone a fag? Well, this fag will kick your ass into next week. How about that, _Gomer_?." Dean shouts, getting up in the taller guy's face.

"Dean!" Castiel yells, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back. The redneck and his buddy cackle.

"Aww, and now your boyfriend has come to stop you," he purrs. "How romantic." Dean glares menacingly at Castiel, but he doesn't loosen his grip.

"Let me go!" Dean hisses through his teeth.

"Are you out of your mind?" Castiel mutters. He give the redneck a baleful look before his buddy is tugging at his sleeve.

"C'mon Alistair, these queers ain't worth missing Space Mountain." Alistair stares down at Castiel and Dean a moment longer before snorting snidely and turning to leave.

"What's going on here?" Victor pants, jogging up to meet them. Dean is still trying to wrestle himself from Castiel's grip.

"Treasured guests," Castiel says flatly, eyes not leaving the the guys' retreating figures. Victor looks at Dean, eyes narrowed.

"What happened exactly?" He asks calmly. Castiel shakes his head, not sure of the answer himself. They both look at Dean, whose gaze is focused on his feet.

"I was just going to grab a drink," Dean mumbles. "That... asshole and his buddy tripped me. Called me a fag." Victor's expression is unreadable. He glances at Castiel, who just gives a short shrug and a nod. Dean's description fits what he saw.

"You can look at the cameras," Dean insists, circling his finger vaguely toward the sky. "It's all there." Victor exhales and nods, grabbing his radio off of his belt and mumbling something into it.

"Why don't you two take a quick break," he offers. "We'll take care of the 'treasured guests.'" He turns on his heel and walks quickly in the direction of the rednecks.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean huffs as soon as he and Castiel push through a door to the backstage area.

"Wrong with me?" Castiel asks, confused. Didn't he just save Dean from getting fired?

"I could've handled it!" Dean yells.

"Yeah, and lost your job in the process," Castiel argues. "I don't care how big a dick a guest is, you lay a hand on one and you're done!"

"Yeah, but he started it!" Dean's anger is far hotter than Castiel would have expected. He finds himself biting the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning.

"It doesn't matter," Castiel counters, holding his hands out and encouraging Dean to lower the volume. "Hell, you'll be lucky if you still don't lose your job. If not, it's only because of Victor sticking up for you." Dean frowns deeply but doesn't argue.

"I still didn't need your help," Dean mutters. Castiel snorts sarcastically.

"Just doing my job," he replies, echoing Dean's earlier comment and heading in the direction of the service tunnel.

* * *

Castiel doesn't know exactly what changes between Dean and him, but it becomes truly apparent a few weeks later.

"Alright everyone, ok," Castiel announces, voice tight and tense. "Let's bring it together. Settle down." The entire day has been an endless stream of unusually rambunctious children. Victor has had to pry them off of Castiel's wings several times. He is at his limit.

"Hey, who wants a song?" It's a last ditch effort, but it usually works in calming everyone down. A dozen children raise their hands.

"You're going to have to help me," Castiel reminds them. He takes a deep breath and begins the first verse of "The Bond we Share", quietly singing the words so the children will need to lower the volume to sing along .

"_The road we wander is long_," Castiel sings, accompanied by soft, small voices.

"… _And not easy to abide_," a familiar gruff voice breaks out above the rest. Castiel looks up in surprise. Dean is walking toward them, trailed by the group of older kids watching with interest. His voice is deep, but pleasent; much better than Castiel would have expected.

"uh… _But it doesn't matter as long as you are by my side_," Castiel stutters out, joined by Dean. It takes a verse, but they soon find a simple harmony. Castiel quickly overcomes his shock and smiles at Dean, singing confidently. Dean's eyes don't leave his own, and Castiel can feel himself reddening in the disarming gaze.

The song reaches the crescendo and Dean and him finish, Castiel belting out the last note with everything he has. There is a moment of silence before the crowd erupts in applause. Castiel looks around to see the group of people has tripled in size.

"Take a bow," Dean murmurs, pulling Castiel forward. They both take a small bows as kids clamour to get near them. Castiel feels Victor's hand on his shoulder.

"Time to go guys," he says. Castiel and Dean give small waves and exit through the backstage doors. As soon as they are out of sight, Castiel grabs Dean by the arm.

"What the Hell was that about?" He asks. He's not angry, just deeply confused. In the 6 months they've worked together, Dean hasn't indicated once that he can sing. He grins easily and shrugs.

"I couldn't have you doing both parts," he answers. Castiel raises one eyebrow, unsatisfied with the answer.

"How… When did you learn the song?" He wonders. Dean gives him a deadpan look.

"I spend 35 hours a week at Disney World," he replies. "Of course, I know the songs. I know _all _the songs." Dean starts walking toward the service tunnels, Castiel trailing behind.

"You've got to tell me these things Dean!" He huffs. Dean laughs loudly.

"What? And ruin the surprise?" He replies.

* * *

After that, the song becomes a regular occurrence. It's doesn't always go smoothly. Dean has no formal training and can't hit all the notes. Castiel cringes a little each time he tries. The guests never seem to notice, though. They just love the show. Each time, Castiel notices their audience growing bigger and bigger.

He also notices something different about Dean after each day as well, like the way his freckles darken when he's in the sun too long. or the way his eyes crinkle when he's really enjoying himself. Castiel also notices Dean's lips as he sings and wonders if they might be as soft as they look.

"It's Stockholm Syndrome Castiel," Meg says one day while they are eating at the employee commissary. "You just like him because you are _always_ with him. The same thing happened to me and Balthazar when he was cast as Hercules."

"Don't listen to Meg," Charlie says as she approaches the table, still in costume minus the massive red wig. "Dean is awesome." She hikes up the thick folds of her dress so she can sit.

"Awesome or not, do you really think Castiel would have a thing for him if they weren't joined at the hip?" Meg points out. Charlie chomps on a carrot stick and thinks this over.

"I don't know. Maybe," she offers. "Dean's a really good guy. Plus, he's cute to boot." Meg scoffs and digs into her salad.

"How would you know?" Meg scoffs. "Aren't you playing for the opposite team?"

"Aesthetic beauty is not inherently sexual," Charlie argues. Castiel shakes his head with a soft laugh.

"Look, it's just a crush. Not a big deal," he says dismissively. "Not like I'm going to act on it or anything." Meg and Charlie shoot each other sly looks.

"I won't!" Castiel snaps huffily, "I swear." As the words leave his mouth, he sees Dean and Jo walk through the doorway. Jo mumbles something to him, and Dean throws his head back in a hearty laugh. All at once, Castiel's stomach feels like a million butterflies straining to get out.

"Famous last words Castiel." Meg offers with a wry grin. Castiel glares at her.

"Shut the hell up Meg," he mutters. Meg and Charlie blink in surprise before bursting into laughter.

* * *

Castiel and Dean are rushing toward the exit to Main Street when they nearly collide with Victor.

"Hold up you two," he says, pushing them back with a hand on each of their chests.

"We're going to be late!" Castiel complains. Victor shakes his head.

"Zachariah wants to talk to you." Dean and Castiel cast each other worried looks and follow Victor down the hall.

"Boys!" Zachariah calls out as soon as they slip into their supervisor's office. "Nice to see you two. Please shut the door." Castiel pulls the door closed. A ball of anxiety is forming in his gut, and he quickly tries to catalogue all the things he or Dean might've done that went against the "Disney code." He glances at Dean, whose expression is perfectly stoic.

"So, how do you fellas like it so far," Zachariah asks, lacing his hands together on top of his desk.

"Fine," they both mumble, nodding stiffly.

"That's good to hear," Zachariah says with a tight smile. "I've heard from some of our other cast members that you've been… putting on little performances during meet &amp; greets?" Castiel's eyes widen and he inhales sharply. He looks at Dean out of the corner of his eye, unable to read his expression.

"Sir," Castiel begins, "we had no idea we weren't allowed to do that. I never… The cast member handbook didn't say-"

"Not allowed?" Zachariah brows draw together. "Who said you weren't allowed to sing? Please, as long as you remain in character, I think it's wonderful." Castiel and Dean both gape at him.

"What?" Dean asks, echoing Castiel's own thoughts.

"I _love _it," Zachariah says enthusiastically. "I actually saw you two last week. It was great. It's no wonder the guests rave about you." A slow smile spreads over Castiel's face. He glances at Dean, who gives him a playful wink.

"I loved it so much actually," Zachariah continues, "I've invited some of the Disney board members to watch when they come by the park tomorrow. I just wanted to give you two a heads up." All the relief Castiel felt immediately dries up.

"I'm sorry, did you say the… Disney board?" He asks.

"Yeah, they are here for a meeting and I was just telling them about you two," Zachariah says, rising from his desk. "They are chomping at the bit to see what all the fuss is about." Castiel's gaze follows him as he walks around the desk.

"Uh, sir… We can't just… We need-"

"I think what Cas is trying to say," Dean interupts, "is that we aren't as prepared as we would like to be." Castiel looks at Dean gratefully.

"Nonsense!" Zachariah says, opening the door. "You'll do fine. Now you better get going or you're going to be late." It's less of a suggestion and more of an order. Castiel and Dean stand and exit through the open door.

"1:30 tomorrow," Zachariah calls after them, giving them a thumbs-up. "You'll be great!" Castiel and Dean walk down the hallway wordlessly until Dean breaks the silence.

"He's right," he says. "We're going to kick-ass. I mean, we do it everyday, right?" He nudges Castiel with his shoulder, but even Dean can't cover his own nervousness. Castiel gives him a weak smile.

He hopes Dean's right.

* * *

Castiel stares at himself in the dressing room mirror. His costume is right, his makeup is right. He looks like the perfect picture of a Disney prince, and he's about to perform for the heads of the company.

Castiel should be elated. Instead, he's terrified. He can see Dean in his peripheral vision, on time for once, buttoning his cuffs and vest. He glances at the clock on the wall.

12:50 pm. Ten minutes before they are on. 40 minutes before they have to perform.

"I can't do this!" Castiel says, jumping up from his chair and rushing out of the room. He doesn't bother to change his clothes or grab his bag, just bolts from the dressing room.

"Cas!" Dean calls after him. Castiel doesn't bother to turn around as he makes his way toward the exit. He can hear Dean running after him, but he doesn't stop. Other cast members jump out of their way, no doubt giving them weird looks as they pass.

"Cas! Slow down!" Dean catches up with him, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him to the side. "What the hell, man?" Castiel shakes his head furiously.

"I can't do this, I can't do this," he murmurs under his breath.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Dean soothes, petting a hand down his arm. "Dude, what's going on?" Castiel gapes at Dean, unable to find the words.

"I… This was my dream. To be a face character, a Disney prince," he finally blurts out. "This is what I wanted to be my entire life!"

"Yeah," Dean says carefully, "and you got it."

"But we're about to perform for people who can make or break our careers!" Castiel exclaims. "I mean, this is just a job to you, no big deal, but I'm facing the fucking guillotine here Dean!"

"Cas," Dean says softly, trying to calm him down.

"There's too much that could go wrong. Too many variables!" Castiel raves. "What if I screw up? What if I forget the words? What if some little kids bites me and I call him a-" Castiel is abruptly cut off by the press of Dean's lips against his own. His first thought upon realizing that he is being kissed, is that Dean's lips are much softer than he thought.

Dean's hands move to cup his face as he deepens the kiss. Castiel relaxes into it, letting Dean take the lead. Dean's tongue slips past his lips and for a brief moment, and all Castiel can think about is how Dean tastes like big red gum and salt. His hands float stiffly in the air before finding their way to Dean's shoulders and winding around his neck.

Dean pulls back first, the look in his eye the same as when they are singing. Castiel swallows hard, the taste of cinnamon lingering in his mouth.

"You are awesome," Dean says, tipping Castiel's chin up with one finger. "Please don't ever think you are not the best at this, because you fucking are. I've seen you get bit, peed on, and yelled at and you _never _break character. Today won't be any different." Castiel smiles and rubs at his face.

"Plus, you have basically been carrying my dumbass every day since we started," Dean continues. "Saving me from my own stupid decisions and all that."

"Dean-" Castiel tries to interject, but Dean holds a hand up.

"Let me finish, alright?" Dean looks down and takes a deep breath. "I like working here Cas, and that's all you. I like doing this, but I know I wouldn't like it nearly as much, or even lasted this long, if I wasn't with you everyday." Castiel blinks several times, trying to process this information.

"The kiss..." Castiel mumbles. Dean huffs a shy laugh

"Ah, yeah… I, uh, I figured it was the best way to distract you," Dean admits, looking away. "I'm sorry if that was over the line…" He trails off, glimpsing back at Castiel nervously. A laugh bubbles up within Castiel.

"No, no, it was… it was good Dean," he says. He smiles up at Dean, moving forward so that their lips meet once more. It's brief and sweet, with Dean chasing after Castiel's lips when they part.

"We, uh, we're going to be late," Castiel points out. "I still need the wings." Dean nods in agreement.

"Ready when you are," he offers his hand out. Castiel smiles and takes it, winding their fingers together as they walk back toward the dressing room.


End file.
